


Ice Cream And Umbrellas

by Raziel12



Category: RWBY
Genre: Backstory, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raziel12/pseuds/Raziel12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman hadn't known what to do when Cinder dumped a kid on him. She wasn't much to look at really: scrawny and short, with mismatched hair and eyes. Hell, she hadn't said a word since Cinder had dropped her off. He wasn't even sure if she could. Yeah, that would be just his luck. The story of how Neo met Roman and what happened after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice Cream And Umbrellas

**Ice Cream And Umbrellas**

Trust Cinder to make his life difficult. 

Roman hadn’t known what to do when Cinder dumped a kid on him. She wasn’t much to look at really: scrawny and short, with mismatched hair and eyes. Hell, she hadn’t said a word since Cinder had dropped her off. He wasn’t even sure if she could. Yeah, that would be just his luck.

But at least the kid didn’t get in the way, and she could be pretty damn quiet when she wanted to be. Before he knew it, he was taking her along on all of his jobs since it was easier than leaving her behind, and the kid managed to keep up no matter what kind of heist he pulled. Sure, she hadn’t actually done anything yet, but at least she hadn’t gotten in the way, which was more than most of his henchmen could say. 

Besides, it was kind of nice having someone around who didn’t mind listening when he talked. Cinder had a lot of things going for her, but she’d never been one to stop by for a chat. The kid listened to everything he said with a small smile on her lips as her mismatched eyes bled slowly from one colour to another.

One day, though, the kid proved that she was more than just a tag along. Cinder always had been good at spotting talent. Roman got careless and ended up surrounded by cops. It was about to get messy when the kid put one of the cops through a wall with her bare hands before grabbing him and teleporting the two of them to safety.

Well, well, well, maybe Cinder did know what she was doing, and maybe the kid wasn’t a punishment, so much as a reward.

But he couldn’t keep calling her ‘kid’, not after that. She needed a name.

“How about Neopolitan?” Roman asked, lips curling. “Kind of like the ice cream, you know, with your eyes and your hair.” 

Neopolitan – or Neo, as he’d already mentally abbreviated her name to – did not know. In fact, from the puzzled frown on her face, he got the sinking feeling that she’d never had ice cream before, never mind Neapolitan ice cream.

Well, that was just criminal. A kid who’d never tasted ice cream? He’d have to fix that.

So naturally, he took her to the store around the corner, and the pair of them stole as much Neapolitan ice cream as they could carry, which was a lot.

Neo loved it, and from that day onward, their fridge was kept full of the stuff. It didn’t matter where they were. She had to have her ice cream. It was a small price to pay, he figured, for having someone as useful as her around.

Now that he knew what she could do, Roman decided to up the tempo. He took her on harder jobs, the kind he could only pull off with her help. It went well, maybe too well. It was only on the way back from one particularly tough job that he noticed her cradling one hand awkwardly.

He sighed. They’d had to fight their way through a small army of cops. She must have hurt her hand punching one of them in the face. She needed something, a weapon like his cane to help her out. But what could she use? She was still a kid, so a cane wasn’t an option. It would look way too suspicious.

Then again… he glanced out the window.

It was raining outside. 

The next day, he stole her an umbrella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own RWBY. I’m not making any money off of this either.
> 
> Ever since she first appeared, I’ve been wondering how Neo ended up following Roman. This little drabble was my attempt at a backstory.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	2. Gifts

**Gifts**

Roman had given Neo many gifts over the years, and she treasured every single one of them. For the longest time, the two that she’d treasured the most were the Neapolitan ice cream they’d stolen together on the day he’d given her a name – the first time she’d ever had ice cream – and the umbrella he’d stolen for her the day after she’d hurt her hand on one of their jobs.

But in the end, it was his last set of gifts that truly showed her how much he cared, even if he’d never say so aloud.

“Here.” Roman handed her some hair dye and contact lenses. He could barely walk. “We’re done here. Red and her friends are going to show up any minute, and they’ll throw both of us in prison.” 

She frowned. She could teleport them away. They could still escape.

“No, Neo.” He shook his head. “You don’t have enough aura left for that. Besides, even if we got away, they’d still catch us. No matter where I run, they’ll keep coming after me. And they’ll find me. You know that. At least this way, I can try to cut a deal or something. I know a lot of important things about a lot of important people. Cinder and I can handle ourselves, no matter where they put us. But you need to get out of here. You know where all the safe houses are. Take what you need and keep moving. Don’t look back. They’ll be looking for someone with mismatched eyes and hair. Use the stuff I gave you. You’ll look like someone else, and they don’t want you anywhere near as much as they want me and Cinder.”

Neo’s hands tightened around her umbrella. She could fight. But even as she considered it, she realised that he was right. He knew too much. They would never stop looking for him. So what if she could take down a huntress or two – she’d never be able to fight off all of them. But what would happen to Emerald and Mercury?

“Don’t worry about Emerald and Mercury.” As always, he could read the minute shifts in her expression. “Cinder has already taken care of that. They should be on the run by now. Those two… those two can handle themselves just fine. Now, get out of here.”

Neo nodded slowly. She could already hear the police and military moving in, surrounding the warehouse. She was running out of time. She hugged Roman – the only time she’d ever done that – and then turned and ran, vanishing into the night. She didn’t look back.

X X X

Roman was right about everything. He was too valuable for them to get rid of. In exchange for spilling the beans, he got a nice cell with a decent view. Naturally, it was also one of the most heavily guarded cells in the entire prison. He heard through the prison grapevine that Cinder was in the same prison too, under even heavier guard than him, and stubbornly refusing to talk while generally making life miserable for anyone unlucky enough to be watching her.

They ended up putting her in solitary, with a single hour out in the yard each week. Roman pulled a few strings and sold a few secrets to get her an extra hour. It wasn’t much, but he knew she’d appreciate it. Some people weren’t meant to be kept behind bars, and Cinder was one of them. 

Some things were funny though. Red – Ruby was her real name – insisted on visiting them at least once a month.

He couldn’t understand why she did it, but he wasn’t about to refuse her company. She wasn’t actually that bad now that she wasn’t trying to take his head off with a giant scythe. Apparently, she made quite a name for herself as a huntress, and she even smuggled in a few cigars for him. She was too naïve, thinking he’d change, but being naïve hadn’t stopped her yet. He doubted it ever would.

“Why did you send Neo away?” Ruby asked him during one of her visits. She was wearing a necklace. It looked expensive, and he’d bet every cigar he had that the heiress had bought it for her.

“I was going to get caught anyway,” Roman replied. “There was no sense in her getting caught too.” He smirked. “You guys haven’t caught her yet, have you?”

“Nope.” Ruby grinned. “You have no idea how much that pisses Yang off. Still, why’d you do it? You could have asked her to fight. I think she would have.”

Roman shrugged. He’d been in prison for a couple of years now. Maybe he was losing his edge, or maybe he had a feeling that Ruby would keep whatever he said to herself. “Listen, Red… Cinder and I… we chose this life. The reasons don’t matter, not now. Just know that we chose this. Neo… she … she didn’t. Cinder found her on the street one day and the rest, as they say, is history. She shouldn’t have to pay for our mistakes.”

“That’s very sweet of you.”

Roman laughed. “I must be getting soft if you think I’m sweet. So… when are you and the Schnee going to get married?”

Ruby blushed. “How did you even know we’re dating?”

“Your necklace – and I get a few hours of television each week. I like to watch the news.” Roman smirked. “Besides, one of the guards enjoys tabloids. He’s been raving about those pictures of you two in a café all week.”

X X X

Roman knew who the new prison guard was the moment he laid eyes on her. Her hair might have been blonde and her eyes might have been green, but he’d know her anywhere. His lips curled. That was Neo, all right.

As she passed his cell, she smiled. “It’s been a while.”

His eyes widened. Her voice was soft and lyrical, filled with fondness and amusement.

“Yeah, yeah it has.” He paused. “So… are you working here or…”

“What do you think?” Neo’s eyes twinkled. “Be ready.”

He was.

That night an explosion took down one of the outer walls of the prison. The guards rushed out to deal with the problem as another explosion blew open the wall of one of the prison wings at the exact instant a system malfunction opened all the doors. It was chaos, absolute chaos. Oh, she was good.

“Come on.” Neo opened the door of his cell – one of the few that required an independent swipe card and a password – and led him down the corridor right as another explosion tore open the wall in front of them. There was a transport waiting outside for them.

“What about Cinder?” he asked.

“Already taken care of.” Neo nodded at the trio of figures running toward the transport from another part of the prison: Cinder, Mercury and Emerald.

They met up on the transport and were in the air within seconds. More explosions rocked the prison, and the transport activated its stealth systems and faded from view.

“Here.” Emerald tossed him a pack of cigars. “I though you could use those.”

“Thanks.” Roman opened the pack. It was his favourite brand.

“Don’t thank me. Neo was the one who said I should pick them up along the way. They cost a pretty penny too.”

“Who do you think you’re kidding? You stole them, right?”

“Well, yeah.” Emerald laughed. “You know, this is the most fun I’ve had in years.”

“It is nice.” Roman sat down and lit a cigar. Neo had grown taller, but she’d lost none of the slim, delicate elegance that she’d had before – and she was still the shortest person in the group. “It’s like the whole band is back together.”

“That’s one way of putting it.” Mercury smirked. “Guess who’s flying the transport.”

“Why don’t you enlighten me?”

“Adam.”

Roman burst out laughing and lit his cigar. They really had gotten the band back together. He tossed a glance at Cinder. She nodded her head in return. Oh, she looked every bit as dangerous as ever. Her eyes gleamed. “So, have you got a plan?”

“Why, yes. Yes, I do.” Cinder chuckled. “We’re going to try to take over the world.”

“That’s more like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own RWBY. I’m not making any money off of this either.
> 
> So, yeah, this is one way I could see things ending (and then beginning again) for our gang of villains. And did you really think Neo wouldn’t come back for him after what he’s done for her? It might have taken her a few years, but she got him out in the end.
> 
> And finally, a very Merry Christmas to all of you guys. It’s been a pretty good year (except for the whole knee surgery and months of physiotherapy thing…), and I hope all of you get a chance to take it easy and enjoy Christmas with friends, family, and loved ones. Take care and have fun.
> 
> I also write original fiction, mostly fantasy. You can find links to it in my profile. If you’re looking for something fun to read, try Two Necromancers, a Bureaucrat, and an Elf, or, if you want something more serious, try The Last Huntress. Try one for Christmas, maybe.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


End file.
